


Oops, I'm Gay Now?

by Pocket_Theremin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Theremin/pseuds/Pocket_Theremin
Summary: You and Gabriel are secretly together, but sometimes it seems like he’s trying to get you both caught. So, you did the only thing you could, and you constructed a fool proof alibi.





	Oops, I'm Gay Now?

“G-Gabe, stooop!” You laughed, attempting to push your boyfriend's face away. He was leaving playful bites and hickeys all over your neck, ones that you were certain you couldn't cover up. “I thought we were supposed to be keeping this a secret.” Despite saying that, you had your neck tilted in a way that gave him easier access.

He looked up at you, arms wrapped around your waist, and a self satisfied smirk on his face. “No one needs to know who left the marks. Just that you’re taken.” He leaned up and pecked you on the lips, an innocent smile on his face. You tried to look at him with an unamused expression, but you couldn't hide your own smile.

“You and you're stupid irresistible charms.” 

“I know, right?” He smirked, before jumping back into attacking your neck.

You narrowed your eyes, if he wasn't gonna stop, then… Smiling mischievously, you gently wrapped your hands around his back, lulling him into a false sense of security, as he relaxed into your touch. And then, you launched your tickle attack!

He immediately stopped trying to mark you, and started laughing uncontrollably. He tried to push your hands off his sides, but it wasn't working out too well for him.

You laughed along with him, though not nearly as bombastically. You were glad he had a weakness you could exploit, especially since you were the only one who could use it against him. Even then, it didn't work all the time. When you caught him off guard, though, tickling him was no problem.

Eventually you let up, and he laid there, trying to catch his breath. Not that he needed to, but it was probably an instinct on his vessel's part.

“That's what you get for trying to get us caught.” You playfully crossed your arms, staring down at him victoriously.

He stuck his tongue out at you. “I was just tryin-” He was cut off by the shouts of the Winchester's, announcing their arrival to the whole bunker. Gabriel pouted. “Stupid them.” He leaned up to give you a quick kiss on the neck. “I'll finish this later. See ya soon, Honey Bun.” He winked, and disappeared with a flap of his wings.

“Y/N, we brought dinner.” Sam said from outside your door, and you could hear the rustling of some sort of bag.

“Thanks, I'll be out in a minute!” He said something in affirmation, before walking away, but you weren't really listening. You were more occupied by your neck situation. There was no way you could possible cover them up. A scarf would probably be your best bet, but they'd be way too suspicious if you wore one around the house like that. You sighed. Might as well just not do anything, it's not like they wouldn't find out eventually, anway. You could at least brush your hair, so it didn't look like they were that recent.

The moment you walked into the kitchen, you got just about the reaction you expected. Dean smirked at you, raising his eyebrows. “Looks like someone had a guy over while we were gone.” He laughed, as he took a sip of his beer.

Sam just stared at the marks awkwardly, but you could still tell he was amused. “Don't you think he went a little overboard?”

“A lot of assumptions here. Who ever said it was a guy I had over?” You smirked, winking at the boys. Perfect, that way they'll never suspect a thing between you and Gabriel.

A look of realization flashed across both of their faces, and Dean choked on his beer. Sam slowly took a bite of his salad, staring blankly at nothing in particular with wide eyes. You laughed at both of them, and happily sat down to eat your food. That'll keep them off your back for at least a little bit. Hopefully.

~~~

You were wrong. You were very, very wrong. It did the opposite, in fact. Now Dean was constantly following you around, asking a million questions. You let out a long, drawn out sigh, as he walked into the room.

“So, what kinda girls are you into?” You shoved your hand into his face, and pushed him away. He let out an offended noise.

“Girls who leave me alone and don't bother me about my sexuality.”

“Hey!” He said defensively, pulling my hand off his face. “Are you callin’ me a-”

“What's that I hear about Y/N being a lesbian?” You both looked up to see Gabriel standing in front of you, with a quirked eyebrow and a huge smile on his face. Oh no. You're never gonna live this down. Might as well own it.

“Yes, I'm gay.” You sighed in irritation. “How are you all just finding out about this. It's not like I’m subtle about it or anything.” You resisted the urge to laugh, yet alone crack a smile. 

“Oh, really?” Gabe sat beside you with a smirk. “Why haven't we seen you invite any girls over?” He leaned in closer, wiggling his eyebrows. “Or do other stuff with them?” 

“Not a fan of PDA. I did have someone over the other day, though. How do you think I got these marks?” You disguised your amused smile by making it look like a smirk of pride.

“Kinky.”

“You have no idea.” It was so hard to not laugh. Gabriel was certainly amused as well, but he had a lot more practice when it came to keeping his cover from being blown. You know, discluding whenever he decided to cover you in love bites.

“You never said what type of girls you're into.” Dean pointed out, and Gabe was quick to agree with him. You looked over at Sam with pleading eyes, who was distracted by the book he was reading. How could he possibly focus on it with all this talking?

Sam furrowed his brows, and looked over at you questioningly. “You're still bothering Y/N about this?” Oh, so he was listening.

“We only found out yesterday, it hasn't been that long. Now tell us.” Gabe nodded along to Dean's words. You sighed. They really weren't gonna let this go until you answered, were they?

“I dunno, I guess girls who are confident and can hold their own in a fight? Oh, and funny. They have to be funny.” Would it be too obvious to describe someone exactly like Gabe? Yeah, probably.

“Okay, but what do you want them to look like? Short, tall, skinny, chubby,” Gabe leaned closer to you with quirked eyebrows, and a suggestive smirk. “busty?”

You laughed. “Of course! Who doesn't want extra soft cuddles?”

“Can't argue with that.” Dean said, and Gabe nodded. “So, how good in bed was that chick you were with last night?” Dean smirked.

You scoffed, and shook your head. “Men.”

~~~

“I'm sorry Gabe, but we just can't be together anymore, cause apparently I'm gay now. It just can't be helped.” You shrugged, not even bothering to hide your smile.

“Oh, really?” He leaned towards you slowly, and quickly pulled you into his lap. He wrapped his hands around your neck, and pulled your face closer to his own.

“Nope!” You put your hand on his face, and pushed him away, but you quickly withdrew your hand when he licked it. You made a disgusted face, and wiped it on his shirt. “You see, this,” You gestured to his crotch. “is what's keeping us apart.”

“Fine then.” He snapped his fingers, and you were no longer sitting in a male's lap. It still looked like Gabe, just more feminine. And with boobs. Big ones, at that. He pushed them against your own, and you stared down at them awkwardly. “Is this better?” He, she?, purred into your ear.

“You can do that?!”

“Yes, I'm not sure how long it'll last, though. Now, how about a kiss?” Gabe stared at you smugly. Oh, he thought you weren't gonna actually do it? Well, you were gonna do it.

You wrapped your arms around his waist, and captured his lips in a searing kiss. He seemed shocked, but immediately returned it. He was so soft, not that he wasn't prior to the female body, and the boobs were definitely not something you were used to. Eventually, the two of you separated.

“Damn, Honey Bun. Maybe you weren’t joking.”

“Of course I wasn’t!” You smirked, and gently kissed his lips. “You're just my one exception.”

He honestly had no idea if you were joking.

That just made it so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> PocketTheremin = Tumblr, Requests = Good yes


End file.
